The Rize of Kanji Tatsumi
by Repti89947
Summary: It is now senior year for Kanji and he has become, to his distaste, the proclaimed Boss of Yasogami High. Like a hurricane he has made great change in his school and he doesn't even know it. Soon enough, a new threat rises and Kanji must use the new power of the "Ace Card" to stop it while dealing with school,thugs, and girl problems. Can't a man just run a sowing club in peace?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: alright, so ive had this in my computer for a while. ive been thinking about this story ever since i beat Persona 4. i really liked Kanji as a character and would have really liked to see him take the lead. he surley seemed somewhat capable of it in the game. so knowing Shin Megami Tensei wont ever do that, i figured i would! this is what this sort of site is used for right?

but anyway, i hope you enjoy it. i will update on another chapter soon, then afterwards, i will see if this is worth pursuing. if not ive got other stories i will write about.

so please PLEASE REVIEW!! i would really like to hear people's opinions on this. Comment on my writing, Comment on how you think or want the story to go, heck Flame The Hell Out of IT if you really want to. but to me, any criticism is good criticism.

but anyway, above all, enjoy my story

and i guess its tradition to say i dont own the rights to the Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei does.

* * *

_I woke up the day our classes finally start. Its official, a whole year's gone by and im already a Senior at Yasogami high. Kind of an odd feeling, since I never thought I had it in me to make it that far, but I figured I owed Ma that much, since she's gotta deal with me all the time I might as well give her the right to say im not a dumbass. I cant believe its been a whole year since senpai was in town. Those were fun times, you know, 'cept for all the murderin' and killin' goin on. Despite all that, I was able to make some good friends. Even Senpai had made me realize my freakin' potential, he was truly my best bud. But since he'd been gone, a lot of stuff had been happenin' to everyone around me. Chie Senpai had finally finished her police training and had been a rookie for the Inaba PD for almost a year now. Youske senpai had finally earned enough to buy himself that motor cycle he would always fantasize about. First thing he decided was to go on a road trip. "It's a Journey to become a true man!" he told me, or some BS like that. Really I think he just wanted to take his bike and tour Japan. I think Chie was really moody around the time he was gonna go, I think they might have been goin' out without tellin anyone. Yukiko senpai had finally been devoted to her manager duties at her Family Inn, I think she still talks to senpai over the phone while he's in Tokyo University. Man o' man, things sure have changed, specially with the friends I still have in High school, like with Rise, and Naoto…I guess I don't wanna think about them right now, kind of complicated between me and both of them...'specialy with Rise right now. Yea, but girls are beside the point, I've made a few close friends during my last year at school. Naoki Konishi is one of them, he's a cool chill guy once you get to know 'em, and he sure knows an awful lot about Booze. Heh well no surprise there since he does own that Liqour store up the street by my shop. Sucks to know that his sister was the second one to get murdered, but he seems to be over that now, thanks to senpai from what he told me. And Ted started attending our school as soon as I became a 2__nd__ year. He's still the same 'ol excentric smooth talkin guy, but he's cool. Yea, a lot has changed, and now its my turn to take the lead, I wont let ya down senpai. Ill become the man I said I was gonna be. _

Kanji was still in his room when he was reminiscing about his past year at Yasogami high. He had been looking at a group photo that the investigation team had taken before Souji had taken off. It was a sad day for everyone, but Kanji had just finished thinking about how everyone had moved on. "Kanjiii! Come down, breakfast is ready!" "Comin' Ma'!" he placed down the framed photo and grabed his jacket and book bag before heading downstairs. He came into the kitchen where his mother had prepared miso soup with white rice and Red Bean Paste on the side. "Mornin Ma" "good morning Kanji dear. My look at you, my boy, a senior in high school!" she walked over to him and began to fix his collar and button up his shirt, even though she knew he would unbutton it later.

"aww 'cmon Ma! It aint that big a deal is it?" he sat down and began to nibble away at his breakfast.

"ofcourse it is! It's a sign of my Kanji slowly growing up to be a Man. You know if your father were still with us today, he would be very proud of you." Hearing this made a smile come to Kanji's face as he was chewing his food.

"Heh well, I only made it this far cause I don't want people to think im no good. But good to know I'd a done the old man proud." he then lifted his miso soup bowl and began to chug its contents down.

"hmm, well in any case, I don't care what anyone says about you, like a good mother, im always proud of my son." Kanji sighed with a smile on his face as he finished up his breakfast.

"Oh Kanji dear by the way, when you have time, I need you to make more of those plush penguin dolls. We've sold out and it seems to be the most popular. I already ordered the material so you can start making them."

"gotcha Ma'. Ill see if I have time today so I can start on them. Well, later'"

"Bye Kanji dear, have a safe trip." with that, Kanji put on his school jacket and slung the book bag over his shoulder and began walking to school.

Thanks to Seto, Kanji had become comfortable with the fact that he was good at sewing. Ever since he had helped the little boy from back then by making him a couple of plushes, a good majority of people had come to acknowledge his skill, and even a few mothers had come to get some lessons from him. Heck, he even took it further and became the President of the sewing club at school. Students were a bit put off at first that one of the toughest guys in school was into that kind of thing, but Kanji showed them that Sewing wasn't just about making plush toys or quilts or that sort of thing. He helped students design one of a kind sewing badges for their jackets and bags, converted brand name clothing into something much better, and heck even showed some girls how to make cute plush key chains. Yea, Kanji had become quite the popular guy, but its not really because of those reasons why he had become so popular.

* * *

Kanji had arrived in front of the school in a quick pace when he noticed a scene being formed by the gates. It seems that a nerdy looking freshman with a baseball bat was getting a hard time from a couple of delinquents that didn't seem to come from Yasogami High.

"Think you can ignore us just by walkin away HUH!? Well because of your 'rude' manners im afraid we're gonna have to teach you a lesson, and let YOU be an example for anyone that disrespects US!" The toughest looking one of the group had walked up and grabbed the poor boy by the collar while yelling that all around him, trying to stay true to his words. He grabbed the boy and lifted him up and slammed his back to the wall by the gates. All the while, the boy was just squirming thinking why all this was happening to him. 'I thought high school was supposed to be different' he thought.

"we should do something" a student said to the other, "but what can we do!? We'll get pulverized if we go and help him." While the students gossiped and gave off a faint sign of panic, someone had stepped in to interfere.

"HEY! Let the guy go! Who do you think you are!" everyone around them had given full attention to Kanji Tatsumi as he yelled the threat loud and clearly.

"Think you can come to MY school and start giving people shit!? I don't think so, not while I'M around to do somethin' about it!" The Gang leader gawked at Kanji and dropped the boy to the ground, making him land roughly on his feet.

"It's the boss!" "yea! The boss is here!" "go get'em boss!"

"would you STOP! CALLIN' ME THAT!?" Kanji yelled out, but it was no use, it only rilled the crowd even more.

"So, they think your tough shit! Huh!? I don't care what you or they think you are. Your just a punk high school kid that just messed with the wrong guys!"

"Hmph, another weak ass gang huh? Ive taken out bee hives tougher than you. Get the hell outta' here before you get your face beat in." Kanji tossed his bag aside and stood his ground. The gang leader's entourage had positioned themselves behind him with chains and brass knuckles ready to taste blood, while the leader pulled out a military grade Survival knife and pointed it at Kanji and lunged at him.

"THINK YOUR TOUGH SHIT HUH!?" Before anyone knew it, Kanji's palm made quick contact with the Gang Leader's face and kept going until he slammed the thug's head onto the ground. Kanji re-postured himself, looked at the rest of the dumbfounded gang members and simply said, "Next."

The gang hesitated for a moment, but two of them decided to double team Kanji from both his sides, one holding a chain and the other with brass knuckles. Kanji backed up quickly before the chain could hit him and grabbed the guy with the knuckles by the wrist, pulled him in and head butted him on the nose knocking him back a few meters. The thug with the chain lashed at Kanji. He put his arm up to block, but the chain had hit his fore arm and wrapped around him. Kanji smiled and grabbed hold of the chain and pulled the thug fiercely towards him landing his fist to the jaw instantly rattling his brains and knocking him out cold. Kanji unwrapped the chain and tossed it aside giving off a terrifying leer towards the rest of the gang. They were too awe struck to even react. They wouldn't dare mess with him even if forced to.

"We'll remember this!" "Yea!" and with that they both ran off. Kanji massaged his left arm to try and make the pain go away, then dusting himself off.

"Yea that's our boss!" "Kanji-kuun!" "yea way to go boss!"

"Geeze, still with that name!?" The reason Kanji had become so popular was because after the summer break during sophomore year, there was another biker gang that came looking for trouble around the school. They were hurting teachers, students and any officers that tried to stop them. Kanji had been walking out of Detention Hall only wanting to go home when he walked onto the scene. One of the members tried to give Kanji a rough time, but was met with a fist instead. This alerted all of the other members and instantly began to rush after Kanji. He had dealt with biker gangs before, so to him it was just simple routine. On top of that, he had helped save the world from Shadows and the fog so he was more than ready to take on any fight. After that incident, he was recognized as not only a hero, but the boss of Yasogami High School, mostly because of his delinquent looking exterior. Naoki thought it was hilarious while Teddie was teasing him as well by calling him Aniki and Boss. Ever since, he was treated with respect and on top of that, it got more members to join the Sewing Club. Though Kanji had liked the new found respect and a little of the admiration, he still never liked being given the title of 'Boss', though the girls still like to call him 'Kanji-kun' and this excited them since he always responded kindly. His mother did always teach him to be nice to women, especially if they were nice to him first.

Kanji ignored the cheers and walked straight to the kid that was being pushed around. "Hey, you ok?"

the boy was dusting himself off "Uh, yea im fine. Thanks for helping me back there."

"Any time, just don't go lookin' for trouble from now on, 'kay?" Kanji extended his arm and helped him get back to his feet.

"yea." The boy took a good look at Kanji, and thought he seemed quite familiar. "Say, haven't I met you before?"

Kanji looked at him questioningly, "uuuum, don't think so."

"Yea, I have met you before! You were at my birthday party a while back."

Kanji was even more confused, "uugh sorry man, don't really remember any birthdays with ya'"

"You sure you don't? it was Seto Sempai that invited you in short notice. It was almost more than a year ago. You sure you don't remember?"

Kanji took a minute and started to remember. "oh yeaa! Your that Shu kid right? Dang, you sure don't look like how I remember ya'" Shu had finally hit his growth spurt in 8th grade and had joined the Baseball Team, giving off an impression of a somewhat athletic aura. His studies didn't suffer too much, he just was not the best in his class anymore.

"Buy anyway, any friend Sempai is a friend of mine. Feel free to hang out with me anytime you want, unless I tell ya otherwise." Kanji raised his hand ready for Shu to accept their new found friendship. Just like that, Shu had made his first friend in High School. He was hoping for this kind of change from middle school. Though he had changed during his last year in middle school, the transfer student he would always talk about with Seto was his only true friend. After they both graduated, they both went their separate ways since they both had their reasons for going to different High Schools. One of Shu's main reasons for going to Yasogami High was to hope for a similar experience like Seto Souji, his Tutor.

Shu looked up brightly and shook Kanji's hand, though Kanji was expecting a high five. "You bet!"

"What in the world is going on out here?" The Principal of Yasogami High School, Ms. Kanta, had walked out to the school gates since she noticed from the second floor that people were cheering and forming a crowd. She looked like your average school principle with a cone shaped bun for a hair style with glasses. She came merely just to stop the ruckus and rush everyone to class. Yet she saw three dangerous looking men lying on the floor.

"Oh my goodness! Who are these men? Why are they lying on the ground? Some one explain this to me now!"

Kanji approached Ms. Kanta attempting to calm her down. "Relax Sensei, they're just some punks that were lookin' for trouble. I took care of them though." Kanji said with reassurance as he slammed his fist to his other hand.

"Oh really? And I suppose they were coming to look for you?"

"Nah, it aint like that Ms. Kanta! You've known me long enough to know that I aint that kind of guy!"

Ms. Kanta took a look at the scene again and was still trying to figure out what really happened. "even so, I still find it hard to believe…"

"It's True Ms. Kanta!" "Kanji is telling the truth!" "Yea, it isn't Boss' fault!" several of the students joined in trying to help Kanji convince the principal that he really was innocent.

"Its true Ms. Kanta, this act of aggression wasn't caused by Tatsumi" Kanji was a bit surprised hearing that last voice. Kanji turned around quickly and confirmed that it was Naoto Shirogane. He wasn't really prepared to face her just yet, since they both stopped dating each other right before the summer break. It was really tough on Kanji to deal with the break up, but due to 'certain' events happening in the summer he was able to take his mind off it for a short while.

"Those delinquents came of their own accord, pursuing this boy. They came to cause him trouble, but Kanji Tatsumi intervened and settled the situation."

Ms. Kanta took a moment to process while glaring at Kanji, then to Naoto, and then thugs on the ground, then to Shu. "Is this true boy?"

"Uuh uh yea! Kanji came and helped me out! Just in time too before they were going to beat me up!"

Ms. Kanta looked back at Naoto and finally settled for her being right. "Ok fine, but your not getting off the hook that easily Tatsumi. You still have to serve an afternoon's detention for fighting on school grounds."

"Aww COME ON! YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Mr. Tatsumi, I am indeed greatful that you handled the situation, but rules are rules. Just be happy that im not going to put this one on your permanent record."

"Geeze! I never get a break with you do I?"

"hmph, regardless everyone needs to get to class! Ill have the police deal with this situation."

The group of onlookers gave their 'awes' and 'boos' at Ms. Kanta for ruining Kanji's heroic moment and started walking to their class rooms while giving Kanji their praises again. Kanji looked at Naoto reluctantly, "Hey, um, thanks for..clearing this whole mess up." Kanji then drove his gaze to the ground.

"Um, yes. Don't mention it. I will be going then." Naoto also focused her gaze on the ground and proceeded towards school. Even she felt the bit of awkwardness between them and decided to deal with their predicament later.

"So Kanji-Senpai, who was that guy?" asked Shu as he was pointing at Naoto.

"She's not a guy! And I guess…you could call it an old flame of mine." Kanji pouted and crossed his arms trying not to let it get to him.

"hmm, so your into that kind of thing..."

"I don't know what you were thinkin', but it aint like that!" yelled kanji as he was a bit flustered by that comment.

"Kanji, did you stir up some trouble again?" Naoki approached them from the road.

"Hell no! if anything trouble came to this kid and I handled it for him."

"ah I gotcha. Hmm, who is this kid anyway?" Naoki inspected him for a bit, and could see that he was a baseball player from the bat he was holding.

"Ah, um, my name is Shu! Pleased to meet you Senpai!" Shu bowed his head and extended his hand for a hand shake.

"Hey hey, no need for Formalities. Name's Naoki." Naoki gladly shook his hand

Kanji looked around, "Yo' Naoki, where's Ted? Don't you guys walk to school around the same time?"

"oh, he said he was running late. He'll probably skip first period again."

"heh, that guy."

"oh well, come one man lets head to class, before we get Ms. Kanta something else to get mad about." Naoki and Shu walked to the school grounds as the police started to arrive to take the thugs down to the precinct. Kanji suddenly remembered that he threw his book bag to the side of the road when he was fighting. He started picking up his book bag when he realized someone rammed into him. Kanji fell with a thud on his back with a body on top of him.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN' WILL YA'?" it was then that Kanji realized that the person had been Rise.

"Oww! Ohh im so sorry I wasn't looking where I was go--" both of them had realized what was happening and stumbled to get back on their feet. "Kanji!" she lifted herself up quickly and dusted herself off. "Sorry I wasn't looking! Are you okay?"

Kanji stared at her for a second, but then he pouted his chest. "Yea..im fine! You, you know im made of tough stuff!"

Kanji looked away in both pride and embarrassment, which only made Rise giggle. "hehe yea your right." She then looked away a bit embarrassed herself. "umm, Kanji. There's something that I want to talk to you about. Its about what happened the other day.." Kanji looked serious for a moment and turned to face her. "Not now though!" she said suddenly, "I want to talk about it after school. Somewhere we can talk privately…okay?" Kanji looked at her for a moment. She really had a worried look on her face, and he could understand why.

"yea, o'course. Just look for me in detention hall. My usual hang out place." Rise chuckled a bit, and was a bit moved at how he could get rid of tension from a situation so naturaly, even though he doesn't realize it.

"hehe yea. Soo…ill see you later then." Rise then ran off to class as well, leaving Kanji with his book bag at the gates of the school.

"Maan, this sure is gonna be one hell of a school year.." Kanji said sarcastically. As soon as he finished uttering that sentence, the school bells rang for the start of the new semester. "Aww CRAP! IM LATE AGAIN!"

* * *

So there it is, the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, now GO! REVIEW PLEASE!!

Remember any kind of Review is craved!


	2. Chapter 2

Kanji stretched in his chair and took a deep breath of relief as he pre-pared for his favorite part of the day, lunch. His stomach grumbled as he grabbed his lunch box from his school bag and headed off to meet his friends on the roof. But before that, he remembered that he has to let the club vice president know that he wouldn't be there for their first day. He felt bad, but he usually got detention on the days where the club didn't meet, not that he tried to do it on purpose. He traveled down the hallway to the vice president's class room where she was there enjoying lunch with her two closest friends.

"Hey Megumi!" Kanji announced as he approached a group of girls. Megumi was sitting close to the window. She had a pair of fake glasses as Kanji later learned, but never asked why, and wore her wavy black hair down at shoulder length.

"Well if it ain't Mr. Popular himself gracing me with his presence." Her friends Atsuko and Misaki giggled at her remark.

"Yea yea, very funny. Anyway, I kind of wont be at the first meeting today." Said Kanji as he looks away a bit shamefully. All the girls got up on Kanji's face confronting him.

"Aww Kanji! What the hell! The first day's important!"

"You know a lot of the new comer's are joining mostly to get a look at ya!"

"What did ya do this time?! Did you get into another fight?"

Kanji was taken aback for a moment as he prepared to defend himself. "Well yea it's another fight, but didn't you guys hear what happened in front of the school? Some thugs were giving a freshman a hard time, so I stepped in."

The girls sighed and looked at each other in an understanding manner. Megumi decided to speak up. "Look Kanji, it's not like we don't know you don't fight for no reason. And most of the time I'm right there with ya when some goon needs his face beat in, but it's also a little hard on the rest of us who are trying to make this club work." Kanji looked down at his feet knowing that what she said was true.

"Look I know alright? And I appreciate you guys dealing with it. Don't worry ill make it all up to you guys. I got it! How bout I get some tofu for the club when we meet tomorrow, would that make it up to you guys?"

"Well, don't' cha know the way to a woman's heart, eh?" Atsuko responded and the rest giggled at her remark. It was at that moment that Megumi began to Reminisce about the first time Kanji had come into and protected their way of life.

_Back in Kansai, Megumi was a very different person. In fact, she was the strongest female delinquent in the city. She was known as the Rampaging Tiger and made enemies both strong and weak because fighting was the only way she knew how to get by. She had no other skills she could fall back on and dominating territory seemed like a worthwhile time waster. Eventually she met Atsuko when she was starving on the street, and had saved Misaki when she was jumped in an alleyway. At first followers, and then friends, they vowed to live a hard life while sticking together. _

_ As time passed, Megumi had gained so much territory that all the rival gangs began to see them as a threat. They couldn't let a young woman be the strongest in Kansai, so one night they all formed a united front against the three girls. It was a night they wouldn't forget. It was hell on earth for them, as they struggled to make it through their territory alive. Eventually they did. And once it was all over, they agreed that this way of life was no good anymore. They were young, they need to begin living for the future, and after gaining close friends, Megumi saw the worth in living for others. They grabbed all they could, and boarded a train to Inaba, where Megumi's grandfather lived. He heard their story and agreed to house the girls. Her Grandfather was glad to have her back in his life and forgave the fact that she used to be a mad dog of the streets. He clearly saw a change in her, and it is thanks to her newly found Friendship. _

_ Megumi began her freshman year at Yasogami High. She decided to hide her face a little with a pair of fake glasses and cut her hair shorter, just in case someone on the off chance knew who she was. Not knowing how to live a life without fighting, she looked around for a club to join, to at least attempt at living a normal life. The only club that was still recruiting was the Sewing Club. Megumi and her friends joined on a whim, but it turned out to be one of the best decisions they had all made. They socialized with their sempais welcoming them with open arms. They taught them how to knit all kinds clothing. Eventually they began to only wear clothes they had personally made, researching all kinds of fashion magazines not so much for the style, but for the challenge of re-creating it. It was a great freshman year for them, until the bad news of all their sempais leaving came up. All the other members were all seniors, this would be the last year they would run the club, and Megumi and her friends would inherit the club. They didn't want to let the club die, it meant so much to them, but they also knew that the popularity of the club was fairly low. _

_ Thus began their sophomore year. They had 2 weeks to have at least 4 members in the club in order for them to be official. They approached people from all the floors and grades almost begging them to join the sewing club. Every now and then she noticed a strange tough looking person staring through the windows of the club in deep thought. When he noticed Megumi approach he gave her a sort of glare and began to walk away. Megumi thought it rather strange, but she continued to look for people. The next day the same thing happened again, but now it seemed as if the tough looking guy was having a headache. He was surprised this time to notice her and walked away. She then asked a student that was walking past her if she knew who he was. She learned that his name was Kanji, and that he was the toughest delinquent in Inaba. He once took down a whole biker gang all by himself, just for the mere sport of it! At least that's what the student told Megumi. _

_ The deadline was slowly approaching; she only had one more day to go. And just like clockwork, there was Kanji again staring into the club room where Atsuko and Misaki were. She got a little nervous knowing what he was only hoping he didn't want to cause trouble. She tried opening the door pretending not to notice him until he stopped her. Kanji gave her a mean look and tried to ask her something, _

"_Hey, are you…" he stopped mid sentence and just walked away instead. That moment made Megumi's heart shake in fear. Questions began to rush through her head. Her friends tried to ask what was wrong, but she told them it was nothing. _

_ And so, the final day came and the deadline was at 5:00 p.m. They sat there in their club room reminiscing the good times, but all were sad that the sewing club would end with them. They were one of the last few to leave the school since it was Friday. The sun was half way down to setting, along with their hopes and dreams for the club. Just as they exited the main doors, they noticed a group of thugs at the gates. They all gave the girls stares holding their weapons looking as if they were ready to kill them. One of them stepped forward and spoke._

_ "Yo, Tiger! Ya think we wouldn't eventually find ya?!" it was as Megumi had feared, that her past had caught up to her, and it looks like she couldn't escape it. _

_ "Me and these knuckle heads had a hell of time tryin to find ya. But now we're here, and these guys aint just some two bit dudes. These are all the leaders of the gangs in Kansai. You see, you leavin left a real bad taste in our mouths, so we all decided that we had to find ya, as part of our pride ya know? You would know what that's all about right? Guess you wouldn't cause you turned tail and ran as soon as things got a bit rough." This was bad, it was one thing if there were three, maybe even five, but a group of Ten Banchous was too much for the girls to handle. Atsuko and Misaki took fighting stances with their fear clearly expressed on their faces. Megumi however hung her head low with tears threatening to escape. She knew there was no point. The fighting would never end it seems. Only more of them would come. They would never leave her and her friends alone. Would she have to move to another town? What life had she dragged her friends into? Accepting that fighting will always be a part of her, she reluctantly took a fighting stance with the tears finally escaping her. _

_ "HEY! What the hell are all you bastards standing there for?!" Megumi was surprised that it wasn't directed at them, but rather it was a different voice all together. She then noticed Kanji walking up to the school gates with a pissed off look in his eye. _

_ "Who the hell is this guy supposed to be? Eh!? Maybe he's got some beef with The Tiger too"_

_Kanji approached them "Yea, maybe I do, but you guys are lookin to hurt these girls? Or what?" _

_They all laughed at his remark, "Hehe I see, so he wants in on some of this action, don't worry there'll be plenty of them to go—" Kanji stamped his foot to the guy's face sending him flying. _

_ "I don't care who you are, NO ONE is gonna hurt a girl in front of me and gets away with it." After that outburst, the gang leaders converged on Kanji, weapons and all. They might have been the toughest in Kansai, but to Kanji they were a cake walk. He punched their faces, head butted them, and finally suplexed the last guy. Kanji threw the body back to the other thugs and leered at them. _

"_Now let me make this clear, you guys come around here again, and I'll knock all your teeth in! Then you'll have to get by on your charming personalities." And so they limped away as fast as they could, meanwhile the girls were just in awe. One guy had taken them all out, there's no way they could take him on. _

_ "And as for you guys, I got something for ya." Kanji reached into his jacket and the girls took a fighting stance ready for whatever he was about to whip out. Kanji took out a slip of paper and presented it to Megumi shyly. _

_ "Your Megumi right? Listen, I was wonderin if… I could be part of this club. I know what your thinkin! Why would a guy like me want to join!? Well ill have ya know that I can sow circles around all of ya! But anyway, I help out the family business a lot so I was tryin to make some time for the club if I were to join and that's why I took a while. But yea, it'd be cool if I could talk to other people who like to sow and... HEY! ARE YOU LAUGHIN AT ME?! CAUSE… Whoa hey, are you cryin?" To his surprise, she was. She had collapsed on her knees, hung her head low as she covered her face and cried. Megumi was extremely happy, especially at this stupid boy's actions. Not only did he prevent her from entering that old world of hers again, but she had saved a very important club to her and her friends and he doesn't even realize what he's done. Kanji tried his best to calm her down as Atsuko and Misaki both stared at them and at each other relieved that their way of life could continue. _

Megumi was broken out of her flash back as one of Kanji's friends had entered the class room yelling over to him. "YO! Kanji my man! I gotta talk to you about something pretty interesting!" Teddie rushed over to him enthusiastically.

"What is it Ted? I'm taking care of some business here." He walked over as he placed his arm around his neck.

"Oh come on, you're gonna want to listen! It's about TV'S!" A leer appeared Kanji's face for a second. Kanji knew what that meant so he decided to play along.

"Oh really? Some of the new models showed up at June's huh?"

"Yea man! I got pictures and everything!" Kanji looked back at the girls who all had a smirk on their faces.

"Yea yea, go run along and play you two." Said Megumi as she shooed them away. Kanji nodded as he and Teddie walked out of the class room.

"Boys will be boys with their toys. Am I right?" Misaki sighed. Megumi couldn't help but wonder why Kanji had a serious look on his face for that second.

Kanji and Teddie walked into the male restroom making sure that no one was present. It was the only place that wasn't crowded as the rush for the students to get food at the lunch carts was going on.

"Alright Ted, let's hear it. What's going on?" Teddie walked up to the sink and leaned on it.

"Straight to business eh? Well, it is a big deal though. I was making one of my regular checkups on the TV World. And you wouldn't guess what I found. It felt like there was some kind of presence. Sure, there's the occasional shadow that shows up. But nothing I couldn't handle myself. But it felt like something was there, like a bad after taste that you don't know where it came from." Kanji studied Teddie's words for a moment.

"So what Ted? You saying that there's something there besides your run of the mill shadows that show up in there?"

"Not exactly there, rather have been. It seems like someone has been visiting our TV World without me noticing for quite a while. It wasn't until now that my senses have been so keen to realize."

"So you're saying that there's someone else like us that's been walking around in there."

"Exactly. It's something that's worth checking out wouldn't you say?"

"Couldn't agree more Ted. I'll make sure that the whole crew meets up soon so that we could take a look into this. I don't want it blowing up in our faces." As soon as he finished saying that, he remembered that he had to serve detention later today, and then that he still had to make it up to his club mates for not being there today, tomorrow. And then that he still had to talk to Rise. Kanji felt overwhelmed for a moment, 'Jeeze Sempai, how did you do all this?' he wondered wide eyed. He shook off the nerves and then spoke to Teddie.

"We'll have to take a rain check for now. I just remembered that I've got some promises to keep…" Teddie looked a bit shocked.

"You sure Kanji? I mean, it is the TV World we're talking about here."

"I know, I know! But if this has been goin' on for a while, then one more day couldn't hurt right? Besides, if I can't keep my promises then I'm no good as it is."

"Jeeze Kanji, I wouldn't put it that way… your really sure about this?" Kanji only responded to Teddie with a stern gaze of conviction. Teddie got the point.

"Alright, alright. I'll keep tabs on the place, but if anything remotely crazy happens I don't want any complaints if I have to get everyone in their PJ's late at night, Okay?" a sinister thought crept into Teddie's mind as he looked to the side to contemplate it.

"Although, it would be pretty interesting to get the girls in their sleep wear wouldn't it? You think Rise sleeps in a night gown? She totally seems the type. Though I'm trying very hard to picture what Naoto would we-" Teddie let out a cry of pain as Kanji cut off his rambling with a palm to the forehead.

"Keep your head on straight Ted. I Need you on your A game for this. So we gonna eat lunch or what?"

Teddie silently agreed as he continued to rub his fore head.

Kanji couldn't focus for the rest of the afternoon. His mind was completely on how he was going to handle this if it does turn into something like it had 2 years ago. Did he even still have his Persona after not using it for this long? And he wouldn't be able to get the ENTIRE team back. All of the Sempais have full lives of their own now. Should he even let them know about this? He wasn't even sure if he could assume the role of a leader, and would his friends even recognize him as such? As the questions continued to rush his head, every now and then the same question would pop into his head, 'What would Souji Sempai do?'

The final bell rang and Kanji started heading for detention hall. On the way he gained the occasional praise and requests for high fives as some girls giggled by as they were caught staring by Kanji. He finally made it to detention hall and opened the door to see poor Mr. Hayashi cowering behind his book. Before Kanji attended school regularly and began to get sent to Detention in his sophomore year, Detention Hall was like a cage for wild animals. Teacher's hated being in charge of it and through a vote Mr. Hayashi was volunteered to run it. Mr. Hayashi was a timid teacher that had a strong passion for math. He was hardly the type of person to deal with the students sent to detention. His lanky physique and thick bi-focal glasses could tell you that much. It wasn't until a disciplined Kanji began showing up to Detention Hall that things would change.

Some of the boys were openly talking and a girl or two putting on make-up and looking at a magazine. As soon as Kanji stepped through the door, he leered at the other students and it felt like a rush of cold air to them. They all stopped what they were doing and began to read whatever books they had, even if it was for pretend. They all still remember when Kanji knocked out a guy cold for talking back to Mr. Hayashi. It wasn't even because the guy was disrespecting Mr. Hayashi, it was because he was being too damn noisy for Kanji to study. Kanji figured he might as well put this time to good use, like a prison with books instead of weights. Kanji checked in with Mr. Hayashi and quickly took his seat to try to figure out this Binomial Theorem.

An Hour and a half passed and Kanji was released from his prison, He slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly made for the exit as the others did. As soon as he passed by the door frame he stopped when he saw Rise standing by the window waiting for him. She was looking up at the sky as the sun was ready to set. Kanji wished he could take a photograph of this moment, she simply looked pretty in that light he thought. She turned her head and noticed Kanji walking up to her. She looked away shyly as she said "Hey."

"You Ready?" Kanji asked while trying to sound welcoming. Rise nodded her head and began to lead him up to the roof of the school. The door opened to that sky she was appreciating, and Kanji felt calmer for some reason. He walked over to Rise, who walked to the edge of the fence not knowing how to begin. Kanji decided to help get her in a talking mood.

"Sooo, how've you been? Haven't seen ya for a few weeks." He grabbed the back of his head sheepishly, he wasn't really one for starting up conversations. Rise giggled a bit knowing what Kanji was trying to do. She turned around to face him.

"Kanji, I know this is kind of serious so I know it's awkward. But I know I want to first say thank you for taking care of me that night. I really don't know what would have happened to me if I had gone to that night club alone…" Kanji smirked at the praise for a moment, and gazed at another direction.

"We never did talk much that night, but I knew something was eating ya up." there was a pause for a moment before he continued. "You ready to talk about it now?"

It took her a moment until she nodded her head and began to speak.

_It starts way back on the day when Souji sempai left Inaba. I was lucky to get his phone number when we talked in person one final time. I started texting him saying hello and asking him about his day and saying how much I missed him and stuff. I was so happy, I think I must have told him I loved him every day, and I think I really did start to mean it. He was probably the only guy that talked to me like a normal person, even when it was just the two of us. It was like this my entire second year. Even when things were rough starting my career again and trying to keep up with school, I got through it knowing the hour when me and Souji sempai would have our talks would come again. His support gave me a lot of strength. And then, when summer came around I told him I'd be staying a night at a hotel in Okina and that we should hang out. That's when I found out that he already had a girlfriend… He said he couldn't make it because he already had a date planned with Yukiko sempai. It was already their anniversary and it had to be special, he told me… I felt, so betrayed. I know its selfish of me to think that way, but I kind of thought that maybe Souji sempai might have loved me too. _

_ After I hung up I must have cried for hours before I called you Kanji. I needed someone to talk to, someone that I could just be me in front of and not worry about it. You were the only person that came to mind. I was kind of nervous not knowing if you'd even want to come to Okina. I told myself I was only going to call your phone once, but you picked up. I told you that I needed someone to talk to that night and wondered if you could make it to Okina. You finally agreed even though you sounded kind of mad, but I couldn't be more grateful. It sucks being alone after you break up with some one, not like it ever got that way with Souji sempai… I put on a little make up to hide the puffiness in my eyes, put on a party dress and snuck away from my body guard to wait for you just outside the hotel. You finally came and I could see the surprised look in your eyes. Guess it was kind of mean of me to trick you into going out huh? I know you tried to ask what was wrong, but I'm glad you just went along with it. I think I dragged you everywhere in Okina, talking and just having a good time before we got to Club Eden. They knew they weren't supposed to let us in even if I was somewhat famous again and we were a year under the age restriction, but you looked old enough and they believed you were my body guard so all they did was put a wrist band on me. I know I lost you in the crowd, but at the time I didn't care, I just didn't want to think about Souji. So I got lost in the music. The last thing I remember was taking a few drinks of water and everything getting twisted. The next thing I knew I was in a hospital room and you were leaving. I never knew what happened the rest of that night..._

She stopped and looked at Kanji expecting an answer. Kanji took a deep breath and started pacing trying to avoid eye contact with her as he tried his best to explain to her what happened.

"After I lost ya in the crowd I looked all over for ya the whole time. It sucked being around all those dancing drunks trying to move my way through. I sometimes got pulled around by some of the women there, but I wasn't interested. I just wanted to find you and get the hell out of there. I was gettin' frustrated. I finally found ya all sloshed around a group of guys. Seems they put in a drug in one of the waters you drank. They didn't even know you were in the club, they were tryin to get one of their dates to take it. I jumped in while they were wonderin' what to do with ya. They tried to stop me tellin' me to get my own date, but I put a fist to their face instead. I beat the crap out of them and dragged you out of there before the bouncers could get to us. I carried ya in my arms the whole way to the Hospital. You were saying all kinds of things and then you started to cry. You told me some of the things you just told me about while you were drugged out. I didn't know if you were serious or not, and I didn't know what to say… All I could say was, that I knew I wasn't all that, but if ya needed a friend, I'd be there for ya, and to just give me a call. You were kind of quiet for a bit and then you… um…"

"Kissed you…?" Kanji was surprised to hear her finish that sentence. He was all kinds of embarrassed and shifted his eyes before he nodded. Rise blushed a bit and looked at Kanji with a smile.

"I wasn't sure if that was just a dream because of the drug or not. That moment was on my mind a lot since the last time we met… Were you mad?" Kanji was surprised at the question, he didn't know how to exactly answer.

"Nah, I wasn't mad. I just, didn't know what to say or do, you know? It felt, kind of nice…" said Kanji as he crossed his arms and looked at the sun setting. Rise gave a small giggle and began to approach Kanji. She placed her hands on his face and made him look into her silver eyes. He was blushing like mad and had a confused look on his face.

"I'm glad you're not mad Kanji. It makes me feel better about doing this." She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Kanji's body stiffened up from the sudden action and gave into the kiss for a moment. He forced himself to come to his senses and pulled her away.

"Woa, hey Rise what are ya doin?" Her loving gaze turned into a worried one from that question?

"What? You didn't like that? I thought all boys liked that kind of thing."

"Of course I liked that but, that was waaay too sudden."

"So… you don't like me like that..." Her hands were still on his face while her disappointed gaze dropped to the ground. Kanji then held her hands while fumbling for the words he was trying to say.

"NO! No. It's not that I don't like ya its just, UGGH! I don't know if I like you that way just yet. I mean, even though we only hung out that one time at Okina, I had a good time bein' with ya. I was kind of dealin' with some problems myself and you just came in out of nowhere and showed me a good time. You kind of brought me out of that slump, and after that night I wasn't sure about how you felt about me and well… I've got a lot on my mind right now." Rise slightly smiled and brought their hands down between them.

"Besides Rise, what's there to like in a dumb guy like me?" She was sort of surprised and a bit insulted by the remark he gave himself.

"You're a good honest guy Kanji! You stick your neck out for others even if it'll literally kill you! I lost count on how many times you stepped in to take hits for the others when we were fighting The Shadows. And you talk to everyone like they're your equal, and you have no idea how that makes someone like me feel. I guess I didn't really understand your worth until that night…" Kanji was taken aback. No one had ever complimented him like that before. He smiled as he let go of her hands and looked again into her eyes.

"Look, Rise… I kind of like you too, but like I said I've got a lot on my mind right now. Can we at least start out as good friends?" Rise smiled as she combed a bit of her hair from her face.

"Yea, I'd like that." she began to walk towards the door and stopped next to Kanji and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting for your answer Kanji." and with a wink she was gone but not after looking at him one last time and closing the door behind her. Kanji gave a large sigh of relief and collapsed onto the concrete of the roof. He continued to look into the sky while holding his hand over his mouth remembering how Rise tasted and felt against him. He stayed there until the final bell rang for everyone to go home and stars began to come out in the sky.

Kanji decided to take a longer route home by the river while thinking about the events of the entire day. A lot of things were happening so fast for him, he didn't know how to process it all. Despite his worries, his head still felt a bit fuzzy from the kiss. He shook his head to try to get the moment out of his mind, because he knew that there were more important things to think about. He recalled his conversation with Teddie about how the shadows might be back, or something worse. And then about his promise to the girls at the Sewing Club tomorrow, and then it struck him that he would have to visit Rise's Tofu Shop to get some ready for tomorrow. Which meant having to see Rise again, and he knew his tongue would slip up and make the atmosphere a bit awkward if he knew himself well enough.

As these thoughts and plans ran through Kanji's mind, he didn't notice that the street lamps started to flicker, and that there was a fog slowly creeping up all around him. It finally hit him when he started to see his own breath, and then a cold chill ran down his spine giving him goose bumps. He rubbed the side of his arm trying to warm himself up a little while wondering how this could happen in the middle of the fall season. And then he heard nothing. Only his breath and footsteps made a sound. The hairs in the back of his neck prickled up when he faintly heard a foot step behind him. That moment felt like an eternity for Kanji as his body quickly ducked and moved away from something that flew behind him. He heard the wind get cut above him as a body flew over Kanji. It landed on all fours and began to cackle viciously.

"HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAAAA! YOU'RE GOOD! Really impressive Tatsumi, didn't think someone like you had the instincts to dodge me like that!" The figure in the fog kept slowly walking towards him on all fours until he became visible in the mist. It revealed itself to be a man with long shaggy hair that reached his lower back and only wearing jean shorts. He had lean and defined muscle features, but what really stood out for Kanji were those long K9's that his mouth had. The one eye that was visible gave off the craziest look towards Kanji. It was clear that he wanted to kill him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YA! YOU DAMN FREAK!" Yelled Kanji as he stood his ground and threw his bag to the side. Cold sweat had already begun to fall from Kanji's brow. He clenched his fist till it turned white to calm his nerves down as much as he could. The wild man cocked his head sideways while looking around with its eye.

"I'm your hunter, and you're my prey." He leaped at Kanji with arms open and a terrifying yell. Kanji jumped to the side and put up his guard. The Wild Man swiped at Kanji, but he saw that coming and grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a head butt. Kanji made contact, but the Wild Man had lifted his legs so that he could spring from Kanji the second he did in the exchange. Kanji was thrown back and tumbled back onto his feet. He could feel that his stomach had been scratched by the man's sharp nails and saw that some blood was drawn. He shrugged it off knowing, he wasn't out of the woods yet.

Kanji took a stance and readied for the Wild Man's next rush. After finally getting hurt Kanji felt a bit calmer, and could see through the wild movements a bit. Kanji finally caught him off guard by the neck and brought him to the ground. Kanji then let out a yell as he began to wail on The Wild Man's prone state. The Wild Man began to panic as his Fight or Flight instinct kicked in. A glow began to radiate around him as he yelled and Kanji was thrown on his back. Kanji got up and saw that a big figure was overshadowing the man. The Wild Man began to cackle as the figure began to flow into him.

"Hehehehe, you saw that right? It was scary right?! YOU'VE SEEN IT BEFORE RIGHT?!" And to Kanji's horror, he was right. It looked just like a Persona. Kanji began to panic as he wondered how he was able to use his Persona outside of the TV. He also wondered where the Persona went.

"Damn it, I really wish Takemikazuchi was here." Thought Kanji as The Wild Man cracked his head. Before Kanji could blink, the Wild Man had already slashed his chest. His speed drastically increased as he began to scratch Kanji up everywhere. Kanji could not keep up with the movements at all. If only he had his persona, he thought. Kanji was finally thrown onto a tree and collapsed onto it. He was angry that it was all going end like this. He wasn't going to be able to keep his promises to anyone. His vision began to blur as he saw the Wild Man on all fours rush at him as his vision quickly faded to white.

"Shit…"


End file.
